


Импровизация в критической ситуации

by DarkMoska, WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018
Summary: растраты бюджета компании





	Импровизация в критической ситуации

Все начиналось как обычно: старый дом, подозрительная активность, напуганные хозяева и подвал. Все всегда начиналось с подвалов. Старых, со скелетами 17-ого века, новых, где неудачно замкнуло проводку, но подвалов. Ладно уж, Гарретт в принципе не особо подвалы, чуланы, подсобки и кладовые любил, но подвалы всегда означали злых призраков, соскучившихся по живому общению и солнечному свету. Никто не мог сохранять хорошее расположение духа в таких ситуациях. Поэтому охотиться на злых призраков Гарретт любил, потому что обычно призраки проигрывали. У охотников все-таки были протонные пушки, выработанные стратегии, трюки и ловушка. 

В первый раз, когда от всего арсенала у них остались только трюки, они впали в ступор. Этим практически успел воспользоваться призрак очередной злопамятной вдовы, но Эдуардо удачно увернулся от удара, и брызги эктоплазмы оказались на стене. 

— Вот черт! 

Гарретт был абсолютно согласен с Роландом, но при этом мысли его работали в противоположном направлении: если поймать призрака пушками было нельзя, то что делать? Отвлекать? Бежать? И то, и то? Успеет ли Игон привезти запаску? Куда... куда это тянется Эдуардо? 

— Какого ты застыл?! Сваливаем отсюда! 

И впервые с момента их знакомства Эдуардо, не спросив разрешения, схватился за ручки коляски и рванул к выходу из подвала. 

Сзади них были Кайли и Роланд, державшие в руках бесполезные пушки.

— Отвлеките ее! Я починю, Игон предупреждал о возможной неисправности! — Роланд резко свернул в соседний коридор, пока Кайли, Эдуардо и Гарретт продолжали нестись прямо. Призрак почти не отставал. 

— Я отомщу! Вы заплатите! 

Гарретт, потерявший право направлять собственное движение, лишь приложил руку к лицу. Конечно-конечно, они все заплатят: за учебу, за еду, налоги... Пожалуйста, пусть у Роланда все получится. 

Они оказались в большой гостиной, заставленной мебелью: диванчиками, кофейными столиками, шкафчиками, тумбами — и на всех поверхностях обязательно стояли легко бьющиеся предметы. 

Кайли инстинктивно схватила ближайшее блюдце и швырнула его за спину, словно фрисби. А призрак точно так же инстинктивно отпрянул от летящего в него предмета. Гарретт на секунду задумался, откуда у привидений инстинкты или мышечная память, но Эдуардо уже держал наготове вазу. Так что Гарретт потянулся за статуэткой с ангелочками и уверенно замахнулся.

Роланд с Игоном влетели в гостиную спустя десять минут — пять на то, чтобы, одновременно консультируя Роланда, добраться до дома, еще пять на то, чтобы доделать пушки. От гостиной остались лишь разодранные диваны и забрызганные эктоплазмой шкафы. Судя по грохоту, призрак с ребятами приближались к ним с противоположной стороны. Роланд и Игон приготовились стрелять на счет три, когда на «два» влетели Кайли, прикрывающаяся отлетевшей дверцей шкафа, Эдуардо, вцепившийся в коляску, и уверенно державший скорость Гарретт.

В итоге они провели один из самых чистых захватов за всю историю существования охотников. 

Но вот что делать с чеком за ущерб и странными представлениями его учеников об импровизированном оружии, Игон пока не знал.


End file.
